Lazos más alla de la muerte
by jikigane
Summary: Los lazos familiares a veces son muy fuertes, tanto que superan todo lo imaginable, alguien del pasado de los 4 hermanos llega a sus vidas poniendo en peligro la posición de padre de Sensei y se pondra en duda si todos son hermanos o no, ¿Que harán nuestros protagonistas ante una visita de su pasado el cual a duras penas recuerdan? Historia narrada desde la perspectiva los protas.
1. Chapter 1: Un deseo del corazón

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
><strong>_

_**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

Esta historia que narrare a continuación se centrara en mis queridos cuatro hijos y su lazo de hermanos que es fuerte y seguro, pero un día una serie de eventos que pasaron puso en tela de juicio el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, la pregunta que siempre trate de evitar que hicieran ¿Somos hermanos de sangre? Y si no lo eran la verdad no importaba hasta que llego ese desafortunado día.

_**Cap. # 1: Un deseo del corazón **_

Era un día común y corriente en las alcantarillas, amanecía y los rayos de sol se esmeraban por entrar entre todas las rendijas que existían, por fortuna mis hijos no eran perezosos, se levantaban temprano, Miguel Ángel preparaba el desayuno para todos, era el único que podía preparar un desayuno normal sin romper nada, yo por mi parte hacia mis meditaciones matutinas antes del entrenamiento pero ser padre es un trabajo de tiempo completo y pues no te da mucho tiempo para relajarte y con eso me refiero al ruido que de pronto me saco de mi meditación, fui corriendo a la cocina y me encontré a todos peleando, un desastre, platos rotos, el piso lleno de huevo y harina, Rafael y Leonardo peleaban, Miguel Ángel chillaba en protesta contra Donatello por no haberle dejado hacer le desayuno a su manera, grite muy fuerte para pararlos, tanto años de "amorosa" disciplina han hecho que den una respuesta inmediata a cada llamado, me encantaría decir que los hizo obedientes pero eso es demasiado pedir de un grupo de adolescentes; Leonardo me reclamo por la actitud de Rafael y este por su parte reclamaba por la ineptitud de Leonardo, Donatello decía que solo trataba de evitar que hiciera uno de sus brillantes experimentos, Miguel Ángel por su parte reclamaba diciéndome que sus tres hermanos mayores se aprovechaban de él, cada mañana le obligaban a hacer el desayuno y después los mal agradecidos decían que cocinaba horrible, bueno esas fueron sus palabras, una mañana muy ajetreada, volví a callarlos y les dije que limpiaran todo, después de eso todos comimos un tazón de cereal con leche, me alegra que el desayuno sea diferente, todos los días es pizza esto pizza el otro, me gustaría que comieran más saludable pero no es que pueda salir a comprar comida sana para ellos y sería una enorme odisea tratar de quitarle su pizza a Miguel Ángel, bueno me conformo con que haya cualquier cosa en la mesa, peor sería el dolor del hambre; después de entrenar cada uno se dirigió a sus intereses particulares, la caja idiotisadora, cielos Leonardo y Miguel Ángel pasan todo el día pegada a ella, Rafael lee sus comics y Donatello se encierra en su mundo a armar sus máquinas, pasada unas horas llego April y Casey, era la hora de entrenarla, aprendía muy rápido, era agradable tenerla en casa pero cada vez que llega veo a Donatello sufrir por ella, mi pobre hijo bueno así es la vida, me hubiera gustado una vida mejor para ellos, una de las cosas a las que le temo es que ellos pasen el resto de su vida solos sin tener a nadie en su vida, solo espero que el destino guarde algo bueno para ellos; la noche llego y era hora de salir a buscar más mutageno, salieron todos en compañía de April y de Casey, se me sale el corazón cuando los veo salir a ese mundo tan peligroso al que un día pertenecí, tengo miedo de que alguno de ellos no regrese pero como su Sensei es un riesgo que tengo que correr, son ninjas, guerreros, pero al mismo tiempo no son más que niños, mis niños, los vi salir llegando la noche, mentiría si dijera que mi intuición de padre me advirtió sobre algo, ese momento solo sentí lo que siempre, mi corazón inundado de incertidumbre por temor a que cometan alguna tontería pero aparte de eso nunca imagine que ella vendría a llevárselos.

_Desde la perspectiva de Mikey _

Los 5 estábamos saltando de techo en techo en medio de la noche mientras buscaban más mutageno, pero no habia mutageno, no habia dragones purpura, kraangs, ninjas del pie, nada, la noche estaba particularmente muerta, Rafa no reclamo la presencia de April que lo molestaba pero si el hecho de que no habia nada con que entretenerse, era una noche en particular donde Rafa se ponía sumamente insoportable, comenzó a gritar como un loco, debieran haberlo visto.

R: ¡ESTOY ABURRIDO!

L: Rafa cálmate

D: Grita un poco más de seguro que el otro lado del mundo no te escucho

R: No estoy de humor para tus estupideces de nerds

C: Hey Rafael eso fue muy grosero

A: ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

R: ¡QUE LES IMPORTA!

M: De seguro está molesto porque no pudo golpear a nadie esta noche

L: Ok ya me hartaste con tus pataletas lárgate a casa ya

R: ¿Oh si no que imbécil?

C: ¡OK OK OK BASTA LOS DOS!

Rafa y Leo miran a Casey molestos

A: No creo que sea una buena idea interrumpir su pelea

C: Mira Rafa ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo nos vamos a buscar pillos a para masacrar?

R: Es la primera buena idea que he escuchado en toda la maldita y aburrida noche

Mientras discutían todos tratando de tolerar el temperamento de Rafa, yo mire a una madre con sus hijos salir del cine, que horas eran… no sé cómo las 9 de la noche creo pero ese no es el punto.

_Gritos de todos_

M: Chicos…Chicos… ¡HEEEEEEEEEEY IDIOTAS!

_Gritos de todos_

M: Cielos parece que soy invisible

Nadie parece hacerme algo de caso, detesto cuando me toman por una especie de idiota, no sé porque todos me tratan así, ojala hubiera tenido una madre como aquella que está saliendo del cine, la mama que tengo me dio vida pero un frasco de mutageno es algo insensible, ¿Cómo habrá sido mi madre? Si la esposa de Sensei estuviese con nosotros de seguro habría sido una gran madre, no es que Sensei no hiciera un buen trabajo pero me pregunto cómo es el tipo de cariño que solo una madre sabe dar; mientras estaba ocupado kraangs llegaron de la nada, Rafa nuevamente enloqueció pero esta vez no de aburrimiento ni por la presencia de April, estaba loco de emoción por sacar el estrés que tenía.

R: ¡AAAAAA! ¡AL FIN ALGO DE ACCION!

L: ¡TODOS ATAQUEN!

Leonardo ataco, Donnie se pegó a April para protegerán ya que ella no era una experta, Rafael gritaba como un loco destripando kraangs mientras Casey protegía su retaguardia, di gritos de batalla mientras destrozaba kraangs, cielos que guapo y genial soy no como rafa que parece animal, jejeje en el buen sentido, muchos kraangs chillaban huyendo y los que no morían destrozados por las katanas de Leo, los sais del "nerdental" de Rafael, el bo de "D", el tessen de April o los palos de jockey de Casey, pero habia demasiados como para patear el trasero de todos, Rafael estaba como un loco, tanto que se descuidó y casi causa un desastre.

L: ¿¡A DONDE VAS IMBESIL!?

C: ¡RAFA REGRESA!

R: ¡NO NECESITO DE USTEDES! ¡YO SOLO DERROTATE A TODOS LOS KRAANGS!

D: Oh no aquí vamos de nuevo

M: ¡RAFA! ¡NO TE VAYAS!

L: ¡ESPERA! ¡MIKEEEEEEEEEY!

Vi a Rafa saltar hacia todos los kraangs el solo, cuando lo vi hacer eso mi corazón se encogió, lo único que pensé en ese momento es en no dejarlo solo, moriría si algo llegase a pasarle y aunque me reclamara después fui a ayudarlo, salte ante las suplicas desesperadas de Leo, de dieron una paliza, Rafa es fuerte pero por favor ¿Luchar contra 50 kraangs? Lo iban a matar así que lo tome del brazo y lo lanze hacia donde estaban los otros, di volteretas en el aire, nadie le gana al Dr. Volteretastein, ejem bueno creo que un agujero en el techo del edificio hecho por el arma de un kraang sería el ganador, caí muy abajo, tanto que llegue a un laboratorio rompiendo uno de los muchos frascos gigantes que tienen ahí, me asuste muchísimo al ver que en uno de los frascos habia….. ¿¡OTRA TORTUGA!? ¡Cielos pizza auxíliame! Trate de moverla o hacer algo por el estilo, fue completamente espantoso el darme cuenta de que ya no respiraba, pobrecilla, y dije pobrecilla porque parecía una chica….. Oh más bien una tortuga algo vieja… digo mayor, la deje en el suelo al ver que kraangs llegaban, pelee como jamás lo habia hecho, Sensei se hubiese enorgullecido de mí, pero lastimosamente mi genialidad no fue suficiente, me atacaron e iban a hacerme peperoni, pero en eso algo paso, no sé lo que era, fue como una estela o algo transparente o yo que sé que rayos, Donnie es el nerd no yo, lo definiré así, si alguien ha visto la película depredador sabrá a lo que me refiero, cuando usaban su camuflaje justamente así se veía pero un tanto más oscuro o como una sombra transparente, mato a todos los kraang y después fijo su mirada en mí, no tenía ojos pero sentí que me miraba, me helo completamente la sangre, chicos…. ¿¡DONDE RAYOS ESTAN!? ¡EL COCO VIENE POR MI! Se me acerco y me miro, algo en esa cosa me resultó muy familiar, ya lo habia sentido antes, esta presencia, creí que me comería pero no fue así, solo se me acerco tanto como se lo permití, cuando estaba a unos pocos pasos de mi sentí una punzada de tristeza de no sé dónde, odio sentirme así, ese sentimiento es sumamente desagradable y trato de reír tanto como me sea posible para alejar ese sentimiento pero esa vez no sirvió, sentí una nostalgia.

X: (susurros) Mi…Miguel…..Ángel

M: (Tiembla de miedo) aaa aléjate o…..ooooo y….yo…. yo se ninjutsu….. s…s…soy una se….sexi mmma….ma…ma..Maquina d…de matar fa…fantasmas

X: (susurros) Mi….guel Ángel

_Se le acerca_

M: (se orina del miedo)…. Eeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkk… ¡Espera! ¡Yo te conozco!

X: …

M: Espera…..no sé de dónde pero….yo te he visto antes

Mientras trataba de obligar a mi cerebro a pensar quien rayos o que rayos o de donde habia visto a esa cosa llegaron los chicos, genial justo cuando estaba en un descubrimiento que de seguro cambiaria mi vida llegaron los muchachos.

A: ¿Mikey estas bi…? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

C, D: ¿¡APRIL QUE PASA!? AAAAAAA

M: ¡NO ESPEREN!

R: ¡MIKEY!

L: ¡MIKEY VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

El coco se alejó, no enseguida pero se alejó, quería saber que era y porque me habia causado aquella sensación, gracias chicos

R: Hermano no vuelvas a asustarme así, lo siento perdóname esto fue mi culpa

D: Si, nadie te discute eso

M: ¿Qué es lo que han hecho? Trataba de hablar con mi nuevo amigo el coco

L: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡PRIMERO TE HACES AMIGO DE UN LAGARTO MAL HUMORADO QUE CASI LE ARRANCA LA CABEZA A DONNIE Y DESPUES DE UN LO QUE DIABLOS SEA ESO!? ¿¡A QUIEN QUERRA ARRANCARLE LA CABEZA ESTA VEZ!?

C: ¿Con quién andas haciendo amistad Mikey?

M: Qué les importa, sé que lo conocía

R: ¿Disculpa?

A: Lamento interrumpir pero ¿Hay un cadáver de tortuga mutante en el suelo o estoy viendo visiones?

D: ¡SANTO CIELOS!

R: ¡SANTA "#$%&/"!

D: Cuida tu lenguaje hay una dama boca de coladera

R: keh1

1 atención esto es un sonido no una palabra

M: Ya no respira, trate de moverla pero fue tarde

D: ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

M: Ella esa muerta

D: ¿Qué paso aquí?

M: Caí por aquí, vi a la tortuga muerta, el coco apareció hizo un abracadabra, mato a los kraangs y ya

D: ¿Qué tipo de experimento kraang seria ese?

C: Que explicativo

L: Vámonos, será mejor que nos marchemos

Todos nos marchamos a casa, April quería marcharse a su casa pero Donnie no le permitió irse ya que mañana era domingo y que habia muchos kraang por los alrededores, le rogo y le rogo hasta que ella accedió, eso se llama desesperación bueno en fin no es mi asunto, soñar no cuesta nada; todo estaba bien, todo, exceptuando el pequeño hecho de que sentí que "eso" no se fue.

ME TARDE MUCHISIMO EN ESCRIBIR ESTO, CIELOS JAMAS HABIA TARDADO TANTO EN ESCRIBIR, Y PUES LO HICE MAS CORTO DE LO NORMAL, ¿QUÉ LES PARECIO? PASANDO DE COLES A NABOS MI JEFA ME SACA CANAS VERDES, MI TRABAJO ES TAN ESTRESANTE, SALIERA DE AHÍ SI NO FUERA POR EL HECHO DE QUE DE DAN TODO EL INTERNET GRATIS QUE QUIERA, CIELOS UN DIA ME LARGARE Y NO REGRESARE.


	2. Chapter 2: Sucesos extrañosz

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
><strong>_

_**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

PERDON PERDON PERDON POR LA DEMORA EN SERIO LO LAMENTO PERO ESTOS DIAS HE ESTADO EN CAMA ENFERMO PERO BUENO AHORA CONTINUO CON LA HISTORIA, Y OTRA COSA, SE ME OLVIDO AVISAR QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO ESTARA SIUTADA EN NINGUNA LINEA DE TIEMPO DE LA SERIE YA QUE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA TODAVIA NO INICIA EN SU TOTALIDAD, SIN MAS PRESAMBULOS EME AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO.

**_Cap. #2: Sucesos extraños_**

Cuando veo legar a mis hijos a casa sanos y salvos mi corazón logra tranquilizarse, los veo llegar sanos y felices… bueno ni tan felices, Miguel Ángel se veía extrañamente nervioso y serio cosa que solo pasa si se metieron en líos, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Pregunte en ese momento, la mirada evasora de Rafael me dio una pista de que pudo haber pasado, Leonardo me da un informe detallado de lo que paso, me intrigo lo del asunto del nuevo amigo de Miguen Ángel y lo de la tortuga muerta, molesto decidí dar unos merecidos castigo tanto a Rafael como Miguel Ángel, agacharon la mirada, Rafael aguanto el golpe sin nada en especial pero cuando me dirigí hacia el segundo muchacho vi algo que me dejo muy asustado, cuando mi bastón se disponía a tocarlo Miguen Ángel me miro, pero algo en su mirada habia cambiado, algo en ellos envió hacia mí una descarga de horror, "_NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO" _esas palabras pasaron por mi cabeza lastimándome como aguan helada, solté mi bastón y di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

R: ¿Qué ocurre Sensei?

S: Yo…

M: ¿Qué pasa Sensei?

L: Sensei

S: Yo…no es… Miguel Ángel

M: ¿Eh?

S: Dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso con el asunto de tu "amigo"?

M: Bueno pues veras yo…

Miguel Ángel me conto todo con lujo de detalles, me sorprende que recuerde ese tipo de cosas con tal exactitud y no recuerde como escribir su nombre.

M: Ya te dije todo lo que recuerdo

S: Esto es algo serio

L: Debe haber conexión con el cadáver de la tortuga y ese fantasma

M: ¿¡EL COCO Y LA TORTUGA ERAN PARIENTES!?

D: Esa es la estupidez más grande que he escuchado y hablo de ti Leo

L: Cállate idiota

R: Silencio que esto es serio

S: Mañana por la noche irán a investigar al respecto por el momento irán a descansar

_Desde la perspectiva de Leo_

Vi a Sensei marcharse a su habitación, Rafa refunfuñaba puesto que Mikey habia salido bien librado de su castigo ¿Por qué habrá sido? Eso fue extraño bueno no importa, fui atosigado por los reclamos de Rafa hasta llegar a mi cuarto, ashh quiero a mis hermanos pero sinceramente a veces son un reverendo dolor en el trasero, Mikey insistía en eso de "su amigo el coco" ¿Que habrá sido en realidad? Mikey tiene un algo especial que lo hace irresistible para los malos; al dirigirme a mi cama me recuesto y todo a mi alrededor cambia, de pronto me encuentro en la sima de un edificio mirando la luna pero la mayor sorpresa no es como termine ahí, sino que Karai se encontraba a mi lado, me tomaba de la mano mientras mirábamos la luna, su cabeza estaba recostada en mi hombro, se acercó y se sentó sobre mi aprisionándome con sus piernas, me beso, correspondí a su beso y la abrase tanto como pude para que no se fuera jamás de mi lado, decidí ignorar todo y disfrutar del momento, ojala hubiera dormido para siempre pero no, aquella misma cosa que ataco a Mikey, tomo a Karai y la lanzo lejos, solo pude escuchar de ella sus gritos, trate de luchar tanto como pude pero habia algo en ese espectro que me impedía luchar, un aroma nostálgico envolvía todo su ser intangible, su olor me hacía sumamente feliz a la vez que muy triste, ya lo habia visto antes.

L: ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

X: …

L: ¡OH NO!

X: le… o… nar… do

L: Tu…

X: Tantos años buscando… y por fin los pude encontrar

L: No sé quién eres… pero sé que te conozco de algún lado

Esa cosa me hablo ¿Busca? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Esas palabras cruzaron por mi cabeza cuando de pronto desperté con un grito, ya era de día y la pesadilla continúo puesto que Mikey habia entrado en una especie de shock, todos gritaban y trataban de calmarlo, corrí hasta su cuarto para tratar de calmarlo, pataleo y chillo un poco pero no paso a mayores, ya más tarde y tranquilo me tope con la sorpresa de que el habia tenido el mismo sueño que yo.

D: Ya le di calmantes y con eso estará bien

R: Pero le distes pizza

D: Ya lo se

R: ¿Por qué rayos dices calmantes?

D: Para tranquilizar a Mikey solo basta darle una pizza

L: Dinos que paso Mikey

A: Dinos que paso

M: Bueno yo estaba tranquilamente en mi sueño, era un torero y Rafa era el toro

R: ¿¡o_O!?

M: Todo iba perfecto hasta que el coco salió otra vez, mando a volar todo mi sueño y…..

R: ¿Qué señor torero?

A: ¡Shhhhhhhh!

M: Bueno el coco apareció y creo que me llevo hasta el sueño de Leo

D: ¿Cómo sabes que era el de Leo?

M: Estaba en la sima de un edificio "comiéndose" a Karai, está por demás preguntar si el sueño era de el

D, R, A: ¿o_O?

L: ¿¡O.O!?

La mando a volar y trato de atacar a Leo, el trato de luchar pero no pudo _"Tantos años buscando… y por fin los pude encontrar" _esas fueron sus palabras, cuando Leo despertó sentí como que algo en mi cabeza se partió en dos y por eso desperté gritando

R: ¿Se comia a Karai?

A: Eres un pervertido Leo

L: ¡CALLENSE NO SABEN SI ES VERDAD O NO!

A: ¿Es verdad?

L: Este bueno… ¬/¬

R: Típico

D: Somos adolecentes, a nuestra edad es normal soñar así y más normal todavía si se trata de muchachos, está programado en nuestros cerebros

R: ¿Estará bromeando?

M: Nop, habla en serio

A: ¿En el cerebro? Eso explica porque son tan idiotas

L: Gracias Donnie en serio pero no estas ayudando

D: ¿Qué dije?

Después de horrible incidente y de las bochornosas idioteces en la que Donnie nos metió fuimos a entrenar, un día normal y corriente, Sensei estaba algo pensativo y extraño después de contarle lo que Mikey y yo habíamos soñado, claro obviando ciertas partes, al llegar la noche nos mandó a investigar a cerca de aquella tortuga y su posible relación con el espectro que nos atormentaba a mí y Mikey, April por su parte se marchó a su casa ya que tenía asuntos pendientes en su escuela, nos dijo que la llamáramos en cuanto necesitáramos su ayuda, salimos a investigar y nos dirigimos hacia donde Mikey habia visto aquel cadáver, llegamos a lugar y vimos todo desmantelado y abandonando, afortunadamente el cadáver seguía en su lugar, Donnie fue quien se acercó para verificar su estado.

D: ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien lo toque?

R: Nosotros no sabemos nada de anatomía ni de ciencia

M: Nada de esas cosas aburridas por eso fuiste elegido

D: (Cara de molesto) Ok iré yo ugh

Donnie reviso aquel cuerpo, vi su cara de asombro pero no sabíamos porque hasta que nos lo dijo

D: Mikey

M: ¿Qué?

D: Se supone que me dijiste que la habías encontrado muerta

M: Si la sacudí y moví pero no respiraba

D: Esta con vida

M: ¿Cómo?

D: Según mis cálculos ella esta en un coma profundo y necesita ayuda de inmediato

M: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Fue incomodo lo que dijo Donnie, me hubiera gustado saber que era lo que pasaba en ese momento pero algo me daba la impresión de que lo averiguaríamos muy pronto.

_Desde la perspectiva de Rafa_

No sabía que rayos pasaba, el nerd decía unos cuantos bla bla que asustaban a todos, Leo y Mikey tenían en sus ojos un brillo extraño el cual jamás lo había visto, no me agradaba nada la idea de llevar a esa tortuga a casa pero el líder es bobonardo; en cuanto Donnie carga a…. "la señora" no sé cómo más llamarla, la carga y nos la llevamos en medio de las sombras, nadie más se percata pero esa sombra que vio Mikey nos sigue, el lento de Leo se percata siglos después, nos pusimos en posición de guardia y tratamos de atacar pero no pudimos hacerle nada, en el momento en que abrió la boca mi vida comenzó a desmoronarse.

R: ¡ESTUPIDO! ¿¡NO TE DISTE CUENTA DE QUE NOS SEGUIA!?

L: ¡ESTUPIDO TU POR NO DAR ALARMA!

D: ¡CALLENSE Y PELEEN!

M: ¡PERO NO PODEMOS HACERLE NADA!

X: No les are nada Miguel Ángel

D: ¿¡HABLO!?

X: Por supuesto ¿No tengo derecho acaso?

L: ¿Por qué nos atormentas?

X: En verdad lo lamento no era esa mi intención

M: Tu eres…

X: Me has reconocido mi pequeño adorado

R: ¡MIKEY VUELVE AQUÍ!

X: Los busque durante años mis queridos hijitos Leonardo y Miguel Ángel

D: ¿¡QUE!?

R: ¡O.O!

L: ¿Madre?

M: Mamá sabía que eras tú

X: Si soy yo y además el que tienen ahí es mi cuerpo

D: ¿Qué?

X: Yo soy la madre… bueno lo que queda de la madre de Leonardo y Miguel Ángel

PERDONEN LA DEMORA PERO NO PUDE PUBLICAR A TIEMPO, ME SIENTO MUUUUUY APENADO POR HABERLES FALLADO TANTOS DIAS, SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.


	3. Chapter 3: Mamá

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
><strong>_

_**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

HOLA PERDON POR LA DEMORA EXCESIVA, RECIEN ME ENTREGAN MI PC AREGLADA, HE TENIDO QUE IR A UN CAFÉ NET CONSTANTEMENTE Y DESDE MI CELU QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA MAS QUE PARA PONER COMENTARIOS, ESPERO NO HAYAN PERDIDO EL HILO, A CONTINUACION LA HISTORIA "YA ERA HORA"

**_Cap. #3: Mamá _**

_Desde la perspectiva de Rafael_

¿¡La madre de Leo y Mikey!? ¿¡Pero que rayos pasaba!? No comprendía nada de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor, creía firmemente que aquella cosa no era más que una vil farsante, pero Leo y Mikey no la consideraban una extraña, Mikey insistía en que ella era su madre, pero lo que me intrigo mas es ¿La madre de Leo y Mikey? Todos éramos hermanos hasta donde yo creía, todo empezó a aclararse a medida que el tiempo avanzaba.

X: Mis pequeños, los busque durante tanto

L: Estoy confundido, deberías ser una extraña pero no te siento como una, sé que te conozco

M: Siento lo mismo, tu olor es… es… no sé cómo describirlo

X: Soy tu madre y eso es todo lo que debes saber

R: ¡ALTO! ¿¡QUIEN DICE QUE NO ESTAS MINTIENDO Y LAVANDOLES EL CEREBRO!?

X: No tengo razón alguna para mentir

M: Yo sé que ella es mi mamá

D: Ejem disculpen pero las horas pasan y no podemos quedarnos aquí, necesitamos irnos

M: Ven a casa mamá, ven con nosotros

R: ¡A NO ESO NO IRA CON NOSOTROS DESPUES DE ESO!

L: El líder aquí soy yo, hay muchas cosas que aclarar aquí, preguntas que tengo que hacerle

D: Esto es muy extraño, ¿Cómo es que eres la madre de ellos dos únicamente?

X: Les contestare todo eso pero primero vayamos a la alcantarilla con Splinter

R: ¿¡COMO RAYOS LO CONOCES!?

X: Les responderé eso cuando lleguemos

Me rehusé por completo a la idea de llevarla con nosotros pero en vista de que habia demasiadas preguntas como para dejar todo así decidieron llevarla a casa con nosotros, después de todo si se pasa de lista le cortare la garganta a su hediondo cuerpo y asunto resuelto, puede sonar cruel pero si llego a ver que es un experimento kraang que quiere matar a mis hermanos no dudare en decapitarla, estoy seguro de que si el pasa algo al cuerpo aquella sombra se ira; al llegar a casa Donnie preparo un contenedor parecido a donde descansaba Timothy y la conecto a una serie de cables que la mantenían con vida según el nerd, le pedimos explicaciones de que es lo que era, las respuestas que nos dio pues… aquellas respuestas me destruyeron un poco el alma.

_En el dojo_

X: Usted debe ser Splinter, ha criado a mis pequeños con amor y esmero, ha hecho un excelentísimo trabajo

S: Gracias emmm… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

X: Nunca tuve uno

M: ¡GENIAAAAAAL! ¡YO TE DARE UNO AHORA!

L: ¡EEEE NO NI SE TE OCURRA NO ESTA VEZ MIKEY!

M: Pero

L: ¡QUÉ NO HE DICHO!

M: Grrrrr

D: Su cuerpo se encuentra recuperándose en el contenedor ahora díganos ¿Qué pasa?

X: Verán, hace ya varios años yo junto con mis hermanas y compañeras éramos tortugas comunes y corrientes en la tienda de mascotas, todas mis hermanas eran normales pero yo nací con ciertas deficiencias, era la más débil de todas, en toda mi vida solo llegue a poner dos huevos, ustedes dos, los únicos hijos que llegue a tener en toda mi vida, cuando eclosionaron se los llevaron a todos para ser vendidos, en ese instante no sentí mucho, no más que una leve sensación en mi alma, pero como un simple animal sin conciencia del "yo" no sabía lo que era, después pasaron los días y vi como mis dos pequeños eran puestos en un frasco junto con los hijos de mis hermanas, leo nació antes que todos los demás, siempre fue el primero y después los demás, solo era un animal común en ese instante, no me importo mucho que se los llevaran, después llegaron unos tipos raros a la tienda y me compraron junto con mis hermanas y compañeras incluyendo a su padre biológico, se hacían llamar Kraang, nos torturaron de formas inimaginables y así quede convertida en esto, al momento en que tome conciencia y voluntad de mi misma recordé a mis hijos, mis bebés y supe que debía encontrar cualquier manera para escapar y buscarlos, los necesitaba y los amaba, aguante todo lo que pude, poco a poco mi mente fue desprendiéndose de mi cuerpo, yo seguía con vida pero fuera de mi cuerpo, no era libre pero de cierta manera tenia libertad para buscarlos, indague en cada rincón de este continente, tarde 15 años pero al final logre encontrarlos y mientras indagaba me di cuenta de que adquirí muchos dones en aquel experimento, pude materializar de alguna manera mi conciencia, mi cuerpo original está vivo pero no puedo volver a él, yo seguiré así siempre y cuando mi cuerpo este vivo,

R: Alto Alto Alto Alto Alto Alto espera… no entiendo, eres una especie de espectro que puede tomar formas o algo así y por lo que nos dices al parecer solo Leo y Mikey son hermanos de sangre ¿Qué paso con mi madre y la de Donnie?

X: Leonardo y Miguel Ángel son mis hijos, tu Rafael eres hijo de una de mis hermanas y tu Donatello de otra pero todos son hijos de un mismo padre

M: ¿Eh?

R: Emmm a ver "papá" el…. ¿Cómo se dice?

M: Tenía muchas novias cielos quiero ser como el

S: ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!

M: jeje perdón Sensei

Después de decirnos eso una punzada de tristeza recorrió mi alma, jamás me habia preguntado si éramos hermanos de sangre no, de hecho jamás me habia importado, amaba mi vida tal cual era en, pero el hecho de saber que tanto Mikey como Leo eran nuestros medios hermanos era un poco desconcertante pero lo peor paso después, ella podía tomar cualquier forma que quiera y de todas las formas que pudo haber, de todas las mujeres en que pudo convertirse tuvo que elegirla a ella.

_Desde la perspectiva de Donnie_

La lleve a mi laboratorio, estaba en muy mal estado, tenía una serie de daños cerebrales casi irreversibles, huesos rotos, entrañas mal trechas, me sorprende que aun siga con vida, la coloque en un contenedor como el de Timothy, le puse unas cuantas inyecciones cables que la mantenían con vida, luego Sensei nos llevó al dojo donde ella nos revelo una serie de cosas las cuales fueron realmente impactantes de escuchar, Mikey era el más feliz del mundo con todo esto, estaba emocionado de volver a ver a su madre, Leo también lo era pero trataba a toda costa de esconder su felicidad, todos nosotros siempre habíamos querido tener una madre, siempre quisimos conocerla pero no de esa manera, no sé qué rayos le hicieron pero ella era una sombra negra que podía adoptar la forma que quisiera y tomo una que puso a Sensei muy incomodo.

S: Todo lo que nos dice es… es…

X: Impactante lo se

R: ¿Cómo rayos sabes de todos nosotros?

X: Cuando los encontré me dedique a averiguar a cerca de ustedes, no podía entrar de golpe a sus vidas

R: No quiero ser grosero pero eso es lo que hiciste

M: ¡RAFA! ¡TRATA CON RESPETO A MI MAMÁ!

L: ¡BASTA YA! Perdón madre

X: No importa

D: ¿Cómo deberemos llamarla? Para Leo y Mikey puedes ser mamá pero para los demás necesitas un nombre

X: Nunca lo tuve y nunca lo necesite

M: Toda mamá tiene uno

X: De acuerdo hijito mío ¿Cuál será mi nombre?

De pronto ella miro al cuadro que tenía Sensei de su antigua familia y vio la imagen de Tang Shen en ella.

X: ¿Quién es ella?

S: Es mi difunta esposa

X: Que hermosa es, espero que no les moleste

S: ¿Molestarnos que cosa?

Para la sorpresa de todos dejo de ser aquella sombra y se convirtió en Tang Shen

R: ¿¡SANTO CIELO!?

M, L: ¿¡O.O!?

D: ¿¡O.O!?

S: ¿¡TANG SHEN!? ¡ERES TU!

T: ¿Eh? ¿Tang Shen?... bien ese será mi nombre desde ahora

Sensei al ver la imagen de la mujer que amo no pudo evitar sentir por unos instantes que era ella en verdad y la llamo de esa manera, pobre Sensei, debe ser terrible ver a la mujer que amas morir, por eso yo protegeré a mi dulce chinchilla de todo mal….. Ojala nunca se entere de como la llame porque si no me mata… ejem perdón estoy divagando continuare, ella ahora tenía forma humana, no sé qué tipo de experimentos hiso kraang pero debieron ser realmente horribles; en vista de que técnicamente Shen como quiso que la llamaran era mi tía, mía y de Rafa decidió ser también nuestra madre, los días siguientes fueron una tortura para Sensei, veía claramente en su mirada como la veía, sabía que no era su esposa pero su lado humano era traicionero en verdad, conozco esa mirada muy bien, veía claramente que quería correr a abrazarla y besarla, no sé si ella se daba cuenta, no creo que fuera tan bruta al no darse cuenta de cómo la miraba Splinter pero cada vez que lo hacia ella le daba una sonrisa incomodando más a Sensei, fue más incómoda para Splinter que para cualquier otro en casa.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE HE ESCRITO, TARDE MUCHO LO SE PERO MI PC SE AVERIO Y NO PUDE ESCRIBIR NI MADRES, NADA DE NADA, DISCULPEN Y ESPERO QUE NO HAYAN PERDIDO EL HILO, NO SE PORQUE PERO SIENTO QUE NO ME ESTA QUEDANDO BIEN LA HISTORIA, SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI NO LES GUSTA NO ME LANZEN COSAS PORFIS Y ESPERO MEJORAR PARA EL PROXIMO CAP.


	4. Chapter 4: La incomodidad agradable

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
><strong>_

_**N.A: LOS PERSONAJES QUE TODABIA NO SE CONOSE SU NOMBRE SON REPRESENTADOS POR UNA "X" AL IGUAL QUE EL NOMBRE DE LOS PROTAGINISTAS SERA REPRESENTADO POR INICIALES, DISFRUTEN**_

HOLA TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTO, PERDON POR LA DEMORA PERO BUENO, ESTOY CONBIRTIENDOME EN ADULTO Y YA CASI NO ME QUEDA TIEMPO PARA LAS COSAS QUE HACIA ANTES, ENTRE HACER LOS QUEHACERES DE MI CASA Y BUSCAR UN TRABAJO APENAS SI ME QUEDA ALGO DE TIEMPO, ESPERO QUE ENTIENDAN.

**_Cap. #4: La agradable incomodidad de Sensei_**

_Desde la perspectiva de Sensei_

Para mí no fue nada agradable la presencia de aquella mujer en mi casa, la forma que habia tomado era para mí un tortuoso encuentro con el pasado, uno muy doloroso pero a la vez perturbadoramente agradable, para mi ella era como una duce calma para mi alma herida, a pesar de parecer una mujer inexpresiva y fría en realidad era muy sentimental, su dulce sonrisa la cual me daba cada vez que no podía evitar mirarla era muy reconfortante y agradable… EJM… EJEM… CONTINUANDO… las semanas pasaron y Shen como nos pidió que la llamáramos por la petición de Mikey de ponerle un nombre, se convirtió en una espléndida madre para mis hijos, aunque Rafa no se acostumbraba a la idea, no le daba buena espina pero Rafa tiene puntos débiles que ella poco a poco fue derribando, el necesita especial atención para sus propios problemas y ella se ganó su confianza con la solución perfecta, escuchar todos y cada uno, Mikey adoraba a su madre, todos los días la abrazaba, no podía evitar la gran felicidad que desbordaba por sus ojos y su risa, Leo es serio y nunca demuestra sus sentimientos pero sé que está feliz tanto como lo está Mikey, para Donnie fue el más difícil el acostumbrarse a una madre, él fue autosuficiente desde el instante mismo en que muto, muy listo y con el ingenio suficiente como para arreglárselas solo, pero admitámoslo, todo hombre joven enamorado necesita el concejo de una mujer para poder conquistar a otra, Donnie era apacible y calmado a diferencia de sus hermanos y la convivencia con entre ambos hizo que se gane su cariño logrando que la llame mamá.

A: Mucho gusto señora

C: Un gusto señora

Sh: Mucho gusto muchachos

M: Ella es mi madre ¿No es linda?

A: Si mucho… a ver si entiendo, usted es la madre de Leo y Mikey solamente y es la tía de Donnie y Rafa

Sh: Exactamente

A: Cielos que confuso

R: Confórmate con saber que ahora es nuestra madre, de todos

C: Hablando de problemas familiares

M: Tengo hambre ordenare pizza

Sh: Llevan dos semanas comiendo pizza, oh eso sí que no

M: Pero eso es lo que comemos

Sh: Nada de eso, saldré a conseguir comida de verdad, no puedo permitir que coman solamente basura

M: Pero…

Sh: Pero nada

M: NOOOOO

Sh: Mientras sea su madre aquí todos comerán sano

_Shen se marcha_

A: (risas entrecortadas)

M: ¡NO ES GRACIOSO!

Shen se marchó hacia la superficie con el dinero que era supuestamente para el tonel de pizza que traerían, salió y con la forma humana que poseía no habia problema, se ganó mi admiración al lograr quitar la pizza del menú diario, de lograr quitarle a Mikey la pizza, ni siquiera yo habia logrado eso bueno, en todo caso al regresar de la superficie trajo muchas cosas, era de noche así que preparo la cena, bueno al menos trato, sabía hacer muchas cosas pero el cocinar no era uno de sus talentos claro que no se rindió, entre todos hicimos la cena y adivinen que es lo que nos obligó a preparar

M: ¡MAMAAAA!

Sh: Sin peros, te lo comes ahora

R: No sabe tan mal, no te quejes

L: Gracias mamá, te agradecemos la comida

Sh: De nada hijo

D: Es verdad, hace mucho que no comía comida vegetariana

C: (Casey en sus adentros: Para que rayos me quede yo tenía ganas de pizza)

Sh: ¿Sucede algo Casey?

C: Emmm no esto esta rico (en sus adentros: iugg)

A: Esta muy rico señora

Sh: Gracias pequeña

S: Gracias por la comida Shen

Sh: No hay de que Splinter

Después del agradecimiento no pude evitar mirarla y que ella me respondiera con sus clásicas sonrisas, santo cielo ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Y en frente de todos

R: COFF COFF… Sensei

S: …

Sh: (Sonrisa)

C: ¿Qué cosa esta pasando?

R: ¡SENSEEEEEEEEI!

S: ¡EEE SIII PERDON! ¿Decían?

C: mmm olvídenlo ya me queda claro

Era de noche y como acostumbraban todos salieron a dar una vuelta incluyendo a Casey y April, Shen se preocupó mucho y casi no los deja marchar, no debería exagerar, eso me gustaría decir pero siento lo mismo que ella lastimosamente, al salir yo me dirigí a mis meditaciones como es una costumbre pero ella se me acerco y….. Pues que cosa más íbamos a hacer los dos solos, nos sentamos a hablar como dos adultos, no soy ningún adolecente como para ponerme nervioso ante la presencia de una mujer…. Ejem como decía los dos hablamos a cerca de nosotros y nuestros hijos…. Creo que eso me sonó un poco extraño.

S: Cuéntame algo a cerca de mí, se supone que eres solo una conciencia con forma y tu cuerpo está en el laboratorio de Donnie, ¿Cómo es que puedes tomar objetos y hasta puedo tocarte?

Sh: No lo sé, bueno, creo que solo imagino que las cosas se mueven y lo hacen y lo de que puedes tocarme no es que lo hagas en realidad, yo no existo… bueno si pero… cielos el técnico es Donnie no sé cómo explicarlo… emm… yo puedo hacer que sientas y veas lo que yo quiera, en realidad no hablas con nadie más que con mi mente, le estás hablando al aire… creo

S: Me queda claro no es necesario que te rompas la cabeza

Sh: Jejeje lo siento, aunque sea seria y no tenga muchas expresiones y parezca amargada, en realidad soy muy torpe

S: Eso no es un impedimento, eso solo está en la mente

Sh: Ese es el punto, soy la personificación de mi mente

S: Emmm no sé cómo contestar eso, recuerdo que la vez que llegaste seguiste a Mikey

Sh: Si

S: Te vi en su mirada, te sentí y pues debo admitir que me dio escalofríos

Sh: Perdón por eso pero es que trataste de lastimar a uno de mis bebés

S: No quería lastimarlo, era solo disciplina, a pesar de ser jóvenes son ninjas y no se puede cambiar eso, yo soy un ninja jounin, ellos son mis herederos, tienen el legado del clan Hamato en sus manos, si no les enseño, mi legado morirá con ellos y mi hija estará perdida

Sh: Entiendo eso pero… solo son niños

S: Entiendo lo que sientes

Sh: Prometeme que no dejaras que le pase algo a nuestros hijos

S: Tratare con todas mis fuerzas

Sh: Gracias Splinter y ya te hable de mi ahora háblame te ti

S: No hay mucho que contar, creo que todo ya lo averiguaste por ti misma

Sh: Averigüe a cerca de nuestros hijos pero no de ti

S: Bueno, alguna vez fui Hamato Yoshi y tuve una hermosa esposa llamada Tang Shen y una dulce hija llamada Miwa, el que alguna vez fue mi amigo leal me quito a mi esposa y se llevó a mi hija

Sh: Es la que es dueña de esta apariencia

S: Si

Sh: Cielos, creo que cometí un error al tomar esta forma, solo lo hice por su comodidad, para que no le pareciera amenazante una sombra yo solo tome ese nombre porque todos insistieron en darme uno yo… enseguida cambiare de forma…

S: No espera no lo hagas, no quise acusarte

Sh: ¿Te parece bien que tenga la apariencia de tu difunta esposa?

S: Bueno…..la verdad me traes muy dolorosos recuerdos

Sh: ¿Lo ves?

S: Pero los recuerdos malos son poco a comparación de lo agradable que es tu presencia para mi

Sh: ¿Eh?

S: Este yoooo digo, que tu apariencia me trare buenos recuerdos y eso hace ameno el ambiente

Después de esa incomoda conversación nos dirigimos del dojo en donde estábamos hacia la sala de la tele, no soy muy amante de la televisión pero no dejaría que ella se quede sola mientras yo espero en mi cuarto, llegamos y encendimos el televisor, son como las 12:07pm (_N.A: es exactamente la hora a la que estoy escribiendo esto jijiji) _y la programación se puso mala, solo hay programas cochinos, cambiando de canal solo encontré una película de matones, ya tengo suficiente con el clan del pie, cielos, los dos caemos presa del sueño, sin sentirlo cerré los ojos y soñé, soñé que era libre y que mis hijos eran felices y no teníamos que esconderlos, los criaba como a chicos normales y corrientes y mi hija está ahí, para mi sorpresa caminaba junto a mi fallecida esposa… un momento, ella no es mi esposa, ella es… la otra Shen

_Desde la perspectiva de Leo_

Regresábamos de nuestro paseo, fue entretenido, Donnie discutía con Casey como siempre, April trataba de separarlos pero ella es la causa de sus riñas, después de eso ellos se marcharon para su casa, Rafa estaba cansado tanto así que no se quejó ni peleo, iba dando bostezos en medio de las cloacas, cuando llegamos la televisión estaba encendida pero no habia señal por ser tan noche lo que vimos pues nos dejó con el ojo cuadrado como diría Mikey.

R: Abran paso que quiero mi cama

M: Tengo sueño

L: Yo igual no se quejen

D: April acepto entrenar conmigo genial

R: Es muy noche para que nos artes con tus…. ¡VIRGEN DE LA MACARENA!

M: Jejeje, no grites Rafa no los despiertes

No sé qué paso exactamente, no piensen mal, Sensei se durmió en la butaca y bajo él estaba mamá, la abrazaba fuertemente mientras dormía, tal vez extrañe mucho a su esposa y encontró consuelo en mamá, cuando Rafa grito los dos despertaron.

S:….. kfjlk….. Oh cielos me quede dormido…. (Deshace el abrazo) ¡OH PERDONAME NO QUISE!

Sh: …. (bostezo)… ¿Qué paso?

S: No fue mi intención propasarme, no quise tocarte

Sh: No hay cuidado, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito

D: ¡EJEMMMM!

M: ¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE RAFA!

L: Si, ya los despertaste

R: Sensei, si querían privacidad solo debieron irse a un lugar más cómodo

S: ¿Qué insinúas Rafael?

R: Nada

M: Vámonos, y perdónenos por interrumpir su momento a solas con mamá

S: No mal interpreten las cosas… solo estábamos… diles algo Shen

Sh: (Ronquidos)

S: ¿¡CÓMO ES QUE DUERME NO LO ENTIENDO!?

D: De seguro es que su mente aún está atada a su cuerpo y de seguro… iu perdón lo estoy incomodando con mis cosas, ustedes sigan el lo suyo buenas noches

_Todos se marchan para sus cuartos _

S: ¡VENGAN ACA AHORA! ¡ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO LES DIGO! ¿¡ME ESTAN OIENDO!? ¡CHICOOOOOS!

HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PERDONEN LA DEMORA JEJE PERO YA LES DIJE, LA ADULTES Y SU FALTA DE TIEMPO, PERO ACTUALIZARE ESTE FIC SIEMPRE QUE ME SEA POSIBLE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO, DEJEN REVEWS PORFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS.


	5. Chapter 5: Secretos dolorosos

_**ESTE ES OTRO FANFIC MAS QUE HAGO DE TMNT 2012 Y ESPERO QUE RESULTE DEL AGRADO DE TODO AQUEL QUE PUEDA LEERLO Y A AQUEL QUE NO LE AGRADE PUES NO PODRE HACER NADA, ESTE FANFIC CONTIENE IDEAS QUE SON PROPIEDAD DE NICKELODEON Y/O EL CREADOR DE LA OBRA PERO TAMBIEN CONTIENE APORTES DADOS DE MI AUTORIA ADEMAS DE IDEAS DADAS POR TERCEROS; ESPERO CON MUCHA ILUCION QUE LES AGRADE A TODOS.  
><strong>_

HOLA A TODOS, EME AQUÍ EL QUINTO CAPIUTLO DE ESTE FIC PERDONEN LA DEMORA JIJIIJI, AHORA ME ESTOY DEDICANDO POR COMPLETO A DARLES TODOS LOS FICS PENDIENTES QUE TENGO, Y PERDON SI DEMORO EN ESCRIBIR PERO BUENO NO SOY UNA PAQUINA, TENGO 2 PAGINAS QUE ATENDER Y OTRAS COSAS QUE HACER PERO NO LES DEJARE NINGUN FIC SIN TERMINAR, EN FIN EME AQUÍ EL QUINTO CAP DE ESTE FIC.

N.A: A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPITULO CAMBIARE MI METODO DE NARRACION PARA QUE SU LECTURA SEA MAS AMENA Y MAS FACIL, SOLO ESPERO HACERLO BIEN Y NO EQUIVOCARME, SI ES INENTENDIBLE SOLO AVISEN Y YO TRATARE DE CORREJIRLO.

**_Cap. #5: Secretos dolorosos_**

Narración: blablablá

Dialogo: -blablabla-

Pensamiento: (blablablá)

Recuerdo: _blablabla_

**_Desde la perspectiva de Donnie_**

Cuando llegamos nos topamos con Sensei que dormía en la butaca mientras abrazaba a mamá, se veían muy bien juntos pero cuando lo dejamos solos el insistía en aclarar que todo fue un mal entendido, ¿Sera que después de tanto tiempo podre sentir la felicidad de tener una familia? No lo sé pero lo que sea que pase yo apoyare a Sensei, nunca lo habia visto así, cuando creemos que conocemos todo a cerca de Sensei termina mostrándonos o haciendo algo que nos deja como si fuéramos simples desconocidos; esa noche nos fuimos a dormir dejando de lado las insistentes suplicas por parte de Sensei de aclarar todo, decidió rendirse en vista de que no podía hacer nada ya, a la mañana siguiente yo me desperté y me fui directo a mi laboratorio para ver cómo se encontraba mamá, a su cuerpo me refiero, comenzó a revisarlo cuando de pronto mamá apareció atrás de mí, me asusté mucho.

-¡AAAAAAAA!-

-Donatello no te asustes-

Mamá me hablo en su clásico tono dulce y tranquilizante, sus ojos como siempre inexpresivos aparentemente pero llenos de cariño hacia mis hermanos y a mí, funciono el tranquilizante hasta que me inquieto de nuevo con lo que me dijo.

-Mi pequeño, que inteligente eres-

-Jejejeje gracias mamá-

-Y de seguro descubrirás muchas cosas sobre mí y quiero que por favor mantengas en secreto todo lo que veas sobre mi cuerpo-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿Hay algo que no quieres que los demás sepan?-

Mi pequeño, hay cosas que no son fáciles de decir y ahora solo quiero lo que busque por tantos años, a mis bebés, prométeme hijito que ahora lo que harás será disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos-

-¿Mamá?-

-Prométemelo-

-Yo… este… de acuerdo-

Mamá se marchó con esas enigmáticas palabras, no sé qué está pasando pero esas palabras solo significan una sola cosa, tengo miedo de revisar el cuerpo de mamá así que me niego a hacerlo, solo veo sus signos vitales y verifico que estén correctos y pues lo están, no me atrevo a averiguar mis sospechas, saldo de mi laboratorio y me reúno con los demás para nuestros entrenamientos de rutina, Sensei comienza con su clásico "hajime" mientras mamá observa atenta por si Sensei se pasa de estricto, veo que le agrada en lo que nos hemos convertido, nos da una casi inexistente sonrisa cargada con orgullo, como leí en un libro, no es el tamaño de tu sonrisa lo que determina si eres feliz sino la calidez con que la brindas hacia tus seres queridos, casi al terminar el combate Mikey le lanza un globo de agua a Raph causando que se dé un golpe contra el árbol de dojo y pues claro que se enfadó y persiguió a Mikey, cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo mamá lo impidió, fue ese acontecimiento el que nos mostro sus poderes.

-¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAR! ¡ME DEJASTE UN CHICHON EL LA CABEZAAAAAAAA!-

-¡AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUXIIIIIIIIIIIIIILIOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO FUE INTENCIONAL LO LAMENTOOOO!-

-¡TE AGARRE AHORA VERAZ!-

Mamá llego en ese momento e hizo algo sorprendente a los ojos de todos, alzo a Raph y Mikey por los aires, más técnicamente uso telequinesis, bueno si ella puede materializar su conciencia es lógico que también tenga estos poderes.

-¡BASTA YA USTEDES DOS!-

-¡PERO MAMÁ MIKEY ME LASTIMO CON SUS CLASICAS ESTUPIDECES!-

-¡NO QUIERO SABER QUIEN COMEZO! Ahora se disculparan uno con el otro-

-¿¡Mamá tiene telefonesis!?-

-Es telequinesis estúpido-

-¡Raphael!-

-Pero mamá-

No les quedo de otra que perdonarse, quedaron advertidos que si volvían a pelear mamá los castigaría y sabría si pelean puesto que la presencia de mamá esta por toda la casa o una frase correcta seria "está en toooodas las alcantarillas"; después de eso mamá fue al dojo para reclamarle a Splinter.

-Splinter-

-¿Qué pasa Shen?-

-¿Por qué no detuviste la pelea?-

-¿Eh?-

-Deberían arreglar sus diferencias hablando no tirándose los dientes-

-No se tumbaban los dientes, somos guerreros y pues además son muchachos así que es normal-

- (Suspiro) Splinter, eres un buen padre pero en definitiva no sabes cómo enseñarles buenos modales, es normal sabiendo que aquí viven puros hombres pero no te preocupes que de eso me encargo yo-

-¿Estas cuestionando mi forma de criar a mis muchachos?-

-Sí y no son tuyos son nuestros-

-Los eh criado con esfuerzo y cariño por 15 años y con todo el respeto que te mereces yo sé lo que hago-

Sensei como siempre habla en un tono calmado pero autoritario, bueno pero por algo ella es mamá.

-¡A MI NO ME HABLAS ASI SPLINTER, TE ASEGURO QUE SI NO ME DEJAS ENSEÑARLES BUENOS MODALES YO…YO…!-

-¿Qué es lo que harás Shen?-

-No te permitiré volver a tocarme-

La pelea hubiera continuado de no ser por el montón de ojos curiosos y el quejido de April que llego para su entrenamiento, Sensei se sentía avergonzado y trato de nuevo explicar el mal entendido pero bueno creo que el daño estaba hecho y con lo de tocarse pues… no quiero saber a qué rayos se refería, puag cielos no te lo imagines no te lo imagines yaaark.

-¿¡POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENEN QUE ESCUCHAR LA CONVERSACIÓN DE DOS ADULTOS!?-

Sensei se veía molesto pero que se podía esperar, sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la alcantarilla, mi April llego para su entrenamiento pero se sintió deseosa de saber que habia entre Sensei y Shen.

-¿Escuche bien? Dime Donnie ¿Que pasa entre ellos?-

-Veras April…-

-¡URUSAI KODOMO!1

1: ¡CALLATE NIÑO!

Sensei no dejo que le explicara a mi hermosa princesa lo que pasaba, me mando a callar, que miedo da Sensei cuando se enoja, bueno pero después del entrenamiento pase un rato ayudándole a estudiar a April, mamá pareció percatarse de mi ligero interés hacia… a quien engaño se dio cuenta de mi obvio comportamiento con April, no sé qué le paso pero no pareció agradarle, casi no deja quedar a dormir a April, por fortuna logre convencerla con una madura charla.

_Desde la perspectiva de Shen_

Mi tiempo aquí es muy limitado pero me asegurare de que mis hermosos bebés estén a salvo, April, ella es un obstáculo, me dirijo hacia el laboratorio de Donatello y veo mi deteriorado cuerpo, no me queda mucho tiempo pero al paso en que voy de seguro lograre poner a mis niños a salvo, Splinter… justo cuando comenzabas a gustarme mucho

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO Y PERDONEN LA DEMORA EN SERIO, ESPERO QUE TODAVÍA QUIERAN LEER ESTE FIC Y SI DEMORO ES POR QUE TENGO OTRAS COSAS QUE HACER, NOS LEEMOS DESPUES Y DEJEN REVEWS PORFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS.


End file.
